Replicans: The New Era
by Frithora
Summary: Vera Mason is eighteen, and a Replican.A new race of the NightWorld species more powerful than vampires, more versatile than shifters.Set in 2015, life after the millennium battle is hard.And the Replicans are destined to rule...


**NOTE: This is an old story I had posted in an older account but have now taken down and reposted here in an attempt to breathe it back to life.**

**Disclaimers: The Night World concept is not mine and I do not earn profit off it either. All else is mine, ie the plot, characters (ones not from Night World books) and whatever else.**

**Spoilers: Be sure to have read most of the Night World series to be safe. I'm pretty sure I'd be referring to most book especially the ones with the Wild Powers are I guess.**

**

* * *

**

**Replicans: The New Era**

**PROLOGUE **

Around about the time I was born Night World was on the brink of the Millennium Battle. It was prophesized that the normal processes of life forms on earth would somehow be altered. A lot of things weren't meant to happen. For example, me. My parents were human. Myself, I am something else. They said the old powers were awakening. The Wild Powers were no longer dormant, the soulmate principle no longer just a legend. But what they didn't say was a new power was rising. My power. My kind. The Replican race.

I was born three years before the new millennium. And I can still remember, it being one of my earliest memories, that fateful day when the skies were black as night in the afternoon. The breeze was unusually very strong. I can't exactly remember where my parents were, but I stood outside our house and watched as the skies turned into dazzling blue then to fire-like orange and red. I guess as a kid I was intrigued, nothing more. Later I learnt of the significance of that day. Later I came to realize why my parents and my neighbors bore the look of confusion and disbelief for weeks following that day.

The battle happened in the deserts of America. Circle Daybreak had managed to gather and protect the four Wild Powers; Jezebel, Delos, Iliana and Jericho. But Night World was also prepared. They had Roseclear, the youngest daughter of the late Hunter Redfern, who was half vampire half witch but was raised to be the most powerful witch at the battle. Roseclear was said to be able to conjure dark spells more powerful and dangerous than Circle Midnight could ever dream of. With the Night World Council were three other Dark Powers; Kajadezha a dragon shifter that had been resurrected from his ten thousand year sleep, Rakishla the sister of Kajadezha. Thirdly, Night World witches had reformed or more like reincarnated Maya, the Mother of all vampires, who died a few years prior the battle. Maya was said to be reincarnated without heart and soul, she was only a fighting, powerful, machine-like vampire, although it was arguable she never had one from the moment she became a vampire. To cut a long battle short, Circle Daybreak won and vowed to make both societies live in peace and harmony.

It has always been said that each generation differs from the ones that preceded it. My generation varies from my parent's, my parents from theirs, and so on. Well, my generation sure outdistanced the rest in terms of how huge and how prominent the difference my generation took. What do I mean? Night World from the year 2000 onwards was no longer a secret society. Humans are now aware of everything Night World has worked to conceal for thousands of years. I'd say that the Night World Council and Circle Daybreak had not anticipated the Millennium Battle to attract so much attention. The whole world practically stopped their New Year's celebrations to watch the epic fight of good versus evil.

Many changes came soon after. In my high school years compulsory subjects included Night World History and Specie Relations, better known as SR, a subject created specifically so Humans and Night Worlders are able to learn more about each other and strive to work towards peace. Yeah, right. You see, most of the world sort of took the whole Night World thing okay. But a certain minority did not. They are called Counter Alliance. Honestly, members of CA are really the type of people who piss other people off for fun. They include of some of the old Night World Council members, those that survived that is, they were mostly Hunter Redfern's loyal followers. Even after losing the Millennium Battle, those members were still as adamant to see Circle Daybreak fall, maybe even more. Majority of CA were human though. The human and Night World Council Alliance was undoubtedly fragile. I would say Counter Alliance was an alliance of convenience. Humans wanted Night World out, especially Circle Daybreak who works for both to coexist, but they couldn't do it without supernatural help.

But you wanna know something funny? My being created apparently had a big importance to all this. My power was dormant until I was nearing seventeen. The year was 2014. The Replicans race was prophesized to be the next race to govern earth. I thought it was very unlikely, since it was prophesized that only five Replicans were born from human parents and those five beings, me included, would somehow rule. Not some city, but the world.

I guess I didn't know much at the time. All I wanted was peace, to party like crazy. I had just graduated! Oh, and I wanted Logan Giles. When did it all change? Apart from learning about Night World or discovering I am a Replican that is. Where do I start my tale?

How about… the day I met the first of my kind. The day that started the ball rolling, faster than I liked, and it still spins until now, the repercussions still being felt. The day, for me, which marked the new era.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, a short and sweet prologue, just a brief intro or context to the current situation, and summing up of the past. Please review :) I'd love to read your thoughts, comments and constructive criticism. I will be sure to continue this, it does help however, if i have motivation which readers' reviews give. it is euphoria after all. -frithora.**


End file.
